A Baby Changes Everything
by Tina L. Tornwall
Summary: Or does it? Follow Jacob and Nessie's daughter, Nicole Black, through her life with her imprintee, Seth Clearwater. Follow them through thick and thin, trials and blessings, good days and bad days and a.......pregnancy? First Fic! no flames please! R&R!
1. Intoduction

***~A Baby Changes Everything~*  
~Tina L. Tornwall~**

**Disclaimer: This applies throughout my entire story! I don't own Twilight! I do own the characters that aren't in Twilight but are in this story!**

**Song By Faith Hill! "A baby changes everything" Insperation for this story from this song! I encourage you to listen to it! It's moving!**

Hey!

Well let me start by introducing myself.

I'm Nicole Elizabeth Black. And yes, I am related to Jacob Black. In fact, He's my father.

Yes it can happen! I'm living proof that my mother, Renesmee Black, can bare children. I'm actually Jake and Renesmee's second child. My brother, Eli Black, was their first.

It was all an accident. Dad never meant to get Mom pregnant, but it happened anyway. Two months after they were married actually. Edward (he hates it when I call him Grandpa. He says it makes him feel old) almost killed my dad when he found out. They were all worried that it would be a birth a lot like when Bella gave birth to Mom. It almost killed her. Well that's another story, so anyway! Carlisle did lots of tests and proved that this was going to be a pretty normal pregnancy and that they didn't have to worry to much. But that didn't stop Dad from hating himself. He was worried Eli was going to kill Mom. But he didn't!

Eli had a normal birth and only broke two of mom's ribs. That's pretty good considering I broke six. But anyhow, Eli takes after Mom. He only has a tiny bit of werewolf in him. For instance, he imprinted on Sam and Emily's daughter, Natasha! Big shocker there! But he lives off of animal blood and is incredibly fast. It's almost madding! He has the golden eyes of a vegetarian vampire and the chalky pale skin. You wouldn't even be able to tell we're related!

I take after my dad. I'm almost one hundred percent werewolf except I have the speed of a vampire and I can live off of blood if I choose (I don't). I have tanner skin. Not as dark as Dad's but it's still pretty dark compared to Mom and Eli's. I have dark brown eyes and black hair. I keep my hair cut up to my shoulders because it can be a pain to phase and have fur that touches the ground. Try running with that! But one of the best things about being a werewolf is the fact that you imprint.

Seth Clearwater. *sigh* My one and only true love.

When I was born Seth was over at the house and had to take care of Eli. When the labor was over Mom handed me to Seth so she could comfort Eli, who was bawling his eyes out that he got a sister rather then a brother. But the moment I looked in to Seth's deep brown eyes it happened. It happened to Seth too. of course I didn't know what happened! I was only twenty minutes old! But I did know that never felt that special feeling of secrity unless I was in Seth's arms.

So from that day forward, Seth and I were inseperable. It's still that way today, which gets us into our story. I'll start at the very beginning.

**Like it? Hate it? Reveiw and tell me! Longer chapters ahead!**


	2. Wake Up Call!

**A/N I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry! High school! That's all I have to say. I'm so sorry for abandoning you guys! Also I have a pic on my profile of how I picture Nicole. Go check it out after you read this chapter!  
**

**_Nikki's POV_**

"GOOD MORNING, LITTLE SISTER!!"

A pillow was thrown against my head and I shrieked.

"Eli!" I heard him laugh and then I buried my head under the new pillow. "Get your butt out of my room!"

Eli snickered. "Sorry. I couldn't understand you from under there."

He lifted the pillow and hit me with it again.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed. He smiled and backed out of my room with his hands in the air.

I groaned and burned my head back under the pillows. I could hear laughter coming from downstairs and I knew that the pack was here.

"She refuses to move," I heard Eli tell them as he walked into the room. Someone, sounded like Embry, laughed.

"Than this is what you do......" He trailed off and I could no longer hear what he was whispering. I guess it didn't really matter. How much damage could one brother do?

"Great idea!" Eli cried and I heard him run from the room. I let it go and drifted off back to sleep.

About five minutes later, I heard someone walk into my room. I breathed in the intruder's smell and wasn't surprised to find that is was once again Eli's.

"Come on Nikki," He whined. "It's time to get up."

"No," I grumbled.

"Suit yourself." And with that, the pillow was wrenched from my head and was replaced with a glass of ICE COLD WATER!!!

"Ahhhh!" I screamed as the water hit me and ran over my face and the skin that my tank top exposed.

"I'm going to kill you! I screamed at him, whipping my wet hair out of my face. He ran out of the room laughing his head off.

Everyone was laughing downstairs, having heard everything.

"Embry! You're road kill when I get down there!" I yelled out my door. I could hear his booming laughter over everyone else's.

I walked over to my mirror and groaned at what I saw. My already messy hair was in wet clumps and my shirt was drenched. I shut the door and ripped the shirt off and threw in the first one my hands touched. I grabbed a pair of jeans and slid them on too. I grabbed a towel out of my bedroom's bathroom and dried my hair the best I could with it. I grabbed the blow dryer and blew my hair dry after rubbing in leave in conditioner. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and headed down the stairs.

AS I walked into into our giant living room, every head turned and looked at me.

"Good morning everyone," I sighed.

They all smiled and looked at Embry who exhaled deeply in relief.

"I wouldn't be doing that yet Embry." Seth walked up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'm still going to kill you."

"Sure, sure." He waved a hand at me and I rolled my eyes. I turned around and kissed Seth before he could say anything.

A throat cleared. "Dad in the room."

I ripped our lips apart and smiled at Seth, a blush creeping into my cheeks. He smiled and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Later." His warm breath tickled my ear and I shuddered at how seductive he sounded.

"I hold you to that," I whispered back, stretching on my toes to kiss his cheek.

"Get a room!" Jared called from his place on the couch. I turned and glared at him.

"Yeah because you're so modest when you're with Kim." He looked away embarassed.

"Ohhhh! Burn!" Paul hooted.

"I love you guys," I sighed walking over to where Mom was standing.

"Morning Hon." I gave her a quick hug and went to do the same to Dad.

He was scowling after my little show of affection toward Seth. But I knew exactly what to do.

"Good morning, Daddy." I whispered kissing his cheek softly. He smirked and pulled me over the back of the sofa.

"Dad!" I squealed. He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Mornin', Pumpkin." I blushed at my nick name and climbed off his lap and went over and sat on Seth's lap instead.

"When you said later......" I trailed off suggetivly. He chuckled.

"At least after lunch." He said kissing my nose. I sighed.

"Okay."

"Oh Nikki! I just remebered!" Mom said sitting down beside Dad. "We have some news."

I looked between Mom and Dad. "What?"

She smiled. "We're going out of town."

"We are?!"

Mom's smile faltered. "Well, Dad, Eli, and myself are."

I thought that over. "You mean you're leaving me here?"

"It's a hunting trip," Dad explained. "We figured you wouldn't mind staying behind when we told you who your sitter would be."

I silently prayed it wasn't Alice. Other wise it would a week-long shopping spree.

"Who is it?" I asked leaned in and kissed me just below my ear.

"Surprise." He whispered softly kissing the sensitive area again. I turned around and stared at him.

"Really?!?" He smiled and nodded. I turned and looked at Mom and Dad for the confirmation. They both smiled and nodded.

"When are you guys leaving?" I tried not to sound pushy.

"Tomorrow morning." Mom sighed.

"Edward and Bella are coming with us too." Dad added. I smiled to myself.

Me. Seth. Big house. Alone.

I liked where this was going.

* * *

**A/N Leave me a review! I might get another chapter out today, but we'll have to see. Anyway REVIEW please!**


	3. Love Is Confusing

**_Nikki's POV_**

"What are you thinking about?"

Seth ran his fingers up and down my arm, raising goosebumps.

"Mmm?" I murmured sleepily. He chuckled and rolled over so that he was laying on top of me, supporting all of his weight on his arms.

We were laying in our favorite spot. It was a little area behind a hidden waterfall. Soft green grass covered the ground and little purple and blue flowers bloomed everywhere.

He lowered his head and kissed my temple and worked his way down my chin and finally my lips.

"What." _Kiss_ "Are." _Kiss_ "You." _Kiss_ "Thinking?" _Kiss _

I smiled up at him. "Do you have a set of rules to follow when their gone?"

He laughed and kissed my neck. "In a way."

"And that means....What?"

He sighed and rolled onto his side, pulling me on top of him.

"Nothing dangerous; meaning no vampire hunts, high cliff diving, and shopping with Alice."

I smiled. "You made up the last one."

"Maybe," he shrugged. "But in my sight, shopping with that girl is dangerous."

I laughed and laid my head on his bare chest. He ran his fingers up and down my back.

"I can't wait till they leave," I whispered. Seth smiled softly.

"Just because _I'm_ the watching you doesn't mean you get to do whatever you want."

I gave him the best puppy dog eyes I could. "I think it does."

I traced the muscle lines of his stomach with my finger tip. He sighed.

"You're going to kill me." He moaned. I touched my lips to his.

"Admit it. You wouldn't mind dying like this." I scraped my nails across his chest and his hold on my waist tightened.

"You tease," he growled. I smiled and kissed him with all the passion and fire I had in me. Seth kissed me back with just as much enthusiasm. His fingers knotted in my hair and my hands intertwined behind his neck. Our kisses became more desperate and Seth's hands grabbed the hem of my T-shirt and pulled it over my head. He kissed my neck and down toward my chest but then stopped. He pulled away and tossed my shirt back to me and turned away. I watched him curiously as he rubbed his face with his hands.

"Get dressed." He whispered. He wouldn't look at me.

"Seth..." I pleaded.

"I'll wait for you outside." And with that he jogged out of the little clearing.

"Seth," I whispered. A single tear fell on my arm and I quickly brushed away the others that were following.

I pulled on my shirt and looked toward the spot where Seth stood waiting. Slowly I back toward the other way out. Then, I turned and ran. Away from Seth, away from everything. The tears were no longer able to be kept back and they flowed down my cheeks.

That's when I heard it.

"Nikki!"

More tears spilled as I ran faster.

"Nikki wait!"

He was coming after me. He wanted to comfort me.

I shook my head and jumped into the air. I phased as soon as I was air born and landed with a slight thud. I continued running, not knowing here I was going.

_Nikki, please! _

I growled and ran faster. _Just leave me alone!_

_I didn't mean to act like that!_

I smirked. _And what exactly did you mean?_

_I...._

_What are you two up to?_

_Butt out Paul! _I snarled.

_Oo! Someone's on edge!_

_Paul. _Great! It's Dad.

Paul whined. _Come on Jake! I wanna know what's wrong._

_Just leave me alone! Especially you Seth!_

_Nikki..._

But I didn't wait to hear the rest. I stopped when I reached the house and sniffed the air to make sure no one was home.

No one was so I phased and ran into the house. I quickly dressed and collapsed onto my bed, the rest of the tears pooling over and spilling onto my pillow.

"Nik?" Mom's soft voice asked from the doorway. She walked in and sat down beside me.

"Baby, talk to me." She pushed the damp hair away from my face. I sat up and wiped the tear streaks off my face.

"Do you think Seth loves me?" I asked softly. Remorse shone in Mom's brown eyes.

"Oh, Nikki." She wrapped her arms around me. "I know he does."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Without a doubt. Why would you even question that?"

I shrugged. "I'm not quite ready to talk about that yet."

Mom smiled a small smile. "Well, when you''re ready to talk about it, I'll be here. Don't you forget that."

I hugged her tightly. "Love is confusing."

"It is," she agreed. She pulled back and looked at me. "But it's also worth it in the end."

I smiled and she got up to leave. "Someone's here to see you."

I looked toward the door.

Seth stood there, his eyes silently pleading me to let him explain.

Mom kissed my forehead and walked out the door, nudging Seth forward as she passed him.

"Hey," I whispered. He walked forward and sat down next to me on the bed.

"Nik.."

I silenced him by placing my lips on his. After the kiss, he wrapped his arms around me and sighed.

"I'm so sorry," He said softly. "It's just, I don't want to rush it. And I want our first time to be absolutely perfect."

I gazed into his deep brown eyes. They shone with love and adoration and I couldn't help but kiss him again.

"I know. That's what I want too." I smiled at him. "And one more thing."

He smiled. "What's that?"

I ran my fingers over his face softly, memorizing his features like I'd done so many times before.

"I love you."

* * *

**A/N Well, What did you think? Please leave a review! They mean a lot! I'll update soon!**


	4. Time Flys When You're having Fun!

**_Nikki's POV_**

"Bye! Have fun!"

I watched as my parent's car disappeared down the driveway. Out of sight, out of mind.

"Well," Seth sighed and tightened his grip around my waist. "They're gone!"

I laughed and pressed my lips to his cheek. "For six whole days!"

"And what are we going to do with six whole days of an empty house?" He asked as he pushed a piece of stray hair behind my ear.

"I have an idea....." I trailed off as I pressed my lips to his in a heated kiss. He kissed me back and then pressed his forehead against mine.

"I love you," he whispered. I smiled and a blush warmed my cheeks.

"I love you too."

He grinned and kissed me again. This time my knees buckled under the pressure of the kiss and Seth swept me up into his arms. He carried me into the house, not once separating our lips. He laid me down on the couch and carefully laid down on top of me. I only felt the slightest amount of pressure and it was enough.

Our lips went back to work and neither of us realized the once light sky was now dark and filled with hundreds of stars.

"Well," Seth sighed when we paused to catch our breath. "I'd say we're off to a pretty good start."

I smiled and gave him a quick kiss. We'd changed our position so Seth was now laying across the couch on his side and my back was pressed against his warm chest.

We were staring at the fire that burned brightly in the fireplace, just enjoying each other's company. I sighed and snuggled impossibly closer to Seth.

"What time is it?" I asked as a yawn escaped my lips. He chuckled and kissed my nose.

"A little after eleven." My eyes widened.

"Really?"

He smiled. "Time flys when you're having fun."

"Is that what you call it?" I teased. He shrugged and rested his head on my shoulder.

"We should probably get you to bed though," he whispered, sitting up and pulling me with him.

"Where are you going to sleep?" I asked innocently.

He raised an eyebrow. "I was given very...direct instruction that I was to sleep on the couch or in Eli's room."

"Direct?" It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "Dad?"

"How did you ever know?" He mused as he stood up and cradled me in his arms.

I smiled. "Lucky guess."

He carried me up the stairs and into my room.

He laid me on my bed and tucked the blankets around me.

"Night, babe," He whispered as he kissed me softly.

"G' night," I whispered back. He walked out and closed the door. I sighed and rolled onto my side.

_So far so good _I thought to myself. And with that, I drifted off to sleep, a smile still on my lips.

~*~

Heat. There was so much heat. I couldn't take it. I opened my eyes and what I saw made me gasp.

There was smoke. Everywhere. I coughed over and over.

"Seth!" I screamed. No answer. "Seth!"

I scrambled out of my bed and groped along the floor, searching for the door. Once I found it, I wrenched it open and more smoke pooled in. It burned my eyes and tears blurred my vision.

"Seth!"

Still no answer.

Flames were everywhere. And my skinned burned from the ash and embers that were in the air.

I found the stairs and slowly crawled down them. Each step creaked as I made my way down.

When I finally reached the bottom, I crawled toward the living room, hoping Seth would be in there unharmed.

"Seth." My voice was becoming more horse and raspy by the minute.

That's when I saw it; when I saw him.

Seth was laying on the floor, a pile of fallen wood on top of him.

"Seth!" I ran to his side and shook him furiously. "Seth please! Wake up!"

He didn't move and hot tears rolled down my dirty cheeks.

"Please Seth," I begged, shaking him again. "Please wake up."

Still no response.

There was a noise behind me and I turned to see what it was. But as I did, the was a loud moan and the ceiling fell, covering Seth completely!

"NO!" I screamed and my body jerked up right. I gazed around my room. There was no smoke or flames, just darkness.

I ran my hands over my face and neck. I was covered in sweat and my breathing was heavy and ragged.

Then my door burst open and Seth as by my side, his hands cradling my face.

"Baby, are you alright?!?" He ran his eyes up and down my body, searching for any sign of injuries.

"Oh Seth!" I cried, tears spilling out of my eyes. He wrapped me in his arms. "There was smoke and fire. And you were just lying there. A-and....."

"Nikki!" He held me tighter to him. "It's alright. I'm right here. It was just a nightmare."

I sat there in Seth's arms as he rocked back and forth in an attempt to sooth me.

I was almost asleep when he laid me back down and turned to go.

"Wait!" I said, instantly awake now.

He turned and looked at me curiously.

"Please Seth," I pleaded. "Stay?"

He looked skeptical so I added, "We'll behave, I promise."

He ran his fingers through his short black and sighed.

"Scoot over." And he climbed in and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Sleep, Nikki," he whispered and kissed my head. "I'll be here when you wake up."

And I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N I love this chapter! So far it's my favorite! Tell me what you think by leaving a review. Please *puppy dog eyes* Review?**


End file.
